


Discord

by roma_no



Series: blackmail [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Babysitting, Blackmail, Childhood Friends, Cute, Cute Kids, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Kid Fic, Kid Hunk (Voltron), Kid Keith (Voltron), Kid Lance (Voltron), Kid Pidge | Katie Holt, Kid Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Playgrounds, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, childhood AU, childhood flashbacks, chilhood tapes, play dates, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roma_no/pseuds/roma_no
Summary: Continuation of Mothman so read that first if you haven't :)~"Keith and I have been wondering when we started 'hating' each other?""Hmm, I don't remember... I know you guys had a disagreement, a 5-year-old disagreement at that." Allura took a chip and thought as she chewed. Shiro came in with a bowl of Cheetos, "Maybe Shiro remembers.""What do I remember?""Why did Keith and Lance start hating each other?""Oof, it was Pidge."
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship
Series: blackmail [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711225
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	Discord

**Author's Note:**

> a very requested continuation of Mothman uwu  
> giving the gays what the want.
> 
> note* that Pidge IS nonbinary they/them in the fic BUT when they were 4 years old they were still referred to, in dialogue, as she/her. also, I hope you like the weird-ass back story to their nickname lol.

A few weeks had passed, and the embarrassment from the "We married each other when we were 4" had subsided. A little. Allura tried to apologize for embarrassing them but they told her they were bound to find out at some point. One day, they would all watch those videos and they were lucky they didn't watch them with their whole families. Keith and Lance were fighting less since they were trying to figure out how they went from being kid-married to hating each other. Curiosity got the best of them one night.   
They were out on the porch with the whole gang. Allura, Shiro, and Hunk went in to get some snacks; Matt and Pidge went in to put their phones to charge (they were obsessing over some new game, again), leaving Keith and Lance alone. At first, there was an uncomfortable silence, but Lance broke it.  
"Hey, ummm, I know it's gonna sound weird but: don't you wonder why we started, you know, 'hating' each other?" Lance said with air quotes, "Like, we were playing husbands and then now we can barely talk without an argument? It doesn't make sense."  
"I have been thinking about it, actually."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I've been thinking of binge-watching those embarrassing tapes to search for clues," Keith laughed, Lance giggled.  
"I've been thinking about asking Allura."  
"Ask me what?" Allura said, walking into the porch with some tortilla chips and scaring Lance.  
"Nothing."  
"C'mon Lanzaro, you can't hide shit from me. Habla," Lance rolled his eyes at Alluras use of his birth name.  
"Keith and I have been wondering when we started 'hating' each other?"  
"Hmm, I don't remember... I know you guys had a disagreement, a 5-year-old disagreement at that." Allura took a chip and thought as she chewed. Shiro came in with a bowl of Cheetos, "Maybe Shiro remembers."  
"What do I remember?"  
"Why did Keith and Lance start hating each other?"  
"Oof, it was Pidge."  
"What did I do? It was probably Matt framing me," Pidge came in with Matt in tow.  
"Hey!"  
"Don't act as if you haven't done it! I'll never forgive you about Mom's phone."  
"You were six and I really wanted the new Nintendo DS!"  
"I was grounded for two weeks for something I didn't do!"  
"Guys, chill out. I bring spinach dip," chimed in Hunk with a bowl in hand and sat next to Lance, "What were ya'll talking about?"  
"Well," Allura started, "Keith and Lance want to know how they started hating each other."  
"Oh," Matt looked at Shiro and then at Pidge, "that was definitely Pidge."  
"What?" said Pidge, silently asking for an explanation.  
"Well," started Shiro.  
~~~

Where: Playground, 5 minute walk away from the Sanchez household.   
When: circa 2005.  
Who: Katie/Pidge (4 years old), Lance, Keith, Hunk (5 years old), Allura (11 and 11 months *she insisted*), Shiro and Matt (12 years old *have been calling Allura a baby for two months even though she's only ~three months~ younger*)  
What: The younger ones playing hide and go seek; the older ones sitting at the top of the monkey bars talking.

~

"I will push you off Shirogane!"  
"Matt? Did you hear that? It sounded just like 'gagagoogoo'."  
"I could've sworn it was Katie."  
"Pidgeon!" said Pidge. from under the slide when they heard Matt.  
"Shh! Pidge, they'll find us!" said Keith.  
"That's it, Mathew!" Then the screams of the boys as they jumped off the monkey bars to run away from Allura.  
"Ha! I got you!" said Lance, sneaking up on the pair under the slide and grabbing Keith.  
"And I got you!" Hunk grabbed Pidge and they laughed. Keith pushed Lance off. Lance frowned, but quickly got an idea.  
"I wanna switch teams! I wanna be with Keith!" Lance declared.  
"No! I wanna be with Pidgey!" Keith said, grabbing hold of Pidge. Lance frowned.  
"You keep teaming up with her! It's not fair! I bet Hunk wants to switch teams too!"  
"I mean-" started Hunk.  
"See, he wants to play with Birdie too!"  
"Pidgeon!" Pidge said, it was their favorite word at the moment.  
"But Pidge wants to be with me!" Keith said, hugging them tighter, "Don't you?" Pidge shrugged and made grabby hands at Hunk, he gave better hugs that Keith.  
"See, she wants to play differently too!"  
"Fine!"Keith said, letting go of Pidge. "I don't wanna play anymore!" Keith said stomping off.  
"Wait, Keith!" Lance said, following him.  
"I don't want to play!"  
"But-but what if we play family? We can be husbands and Pidge can be our baby and Hunk can be the uncle! That way we can all play together!"  
"Fine, I want a discord!"  
"What?"  
"The thing where married people stop being married!" Keith said, getting red from anger. Lance gasped as Keith walked away. Lance, crying, ran into Alluras arms.  
"What did we just witness?" said Shiro.  
"I think Pidgeon baby made them break up?"  
~~~

"And after that, Lance declared Keith as his rival saying, and I quote, 'I hope you have fun with your bird friends' and Pidge bit him," said Matt.  
"Yeah, and for a while, you wouldn't even talk to Pidge, until one day you made them cry because you wouldn't draw dinosaurs with them."  
"So... me and Keith hate eachother...because he wouldn't play with me?"  
"Basically."  
"Not to be controversial or anything but," started Pidge, "I think it's safe to say Lil' Lance had a crush on Keith." Lance and Keith both blushed.  
"Shut the hell up! You still go by a nickname inspired by a BIRD!" Lance crossed his arms in a pout.  
"Oh, Pidge, you have no idea," Allura started, stifling a giggle, "About a week ago I found a family clip of-"  
"Allura, don't you DARE." threatened Keith, burning red.  
"C'mon, you guys were four! It was cute!"  
"No! It was embarrassing!" said Keith.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Shiro. Allura sported a mischievous smile.  
"You guys remember the Mothman costume we made Lance?" Shiro and Matt gasped.  
"Those videos still exist?" Matt said.  
"What videos?" asked Hunk.  
"Oh, hell yeah! Midnight deep conversation time at the porch is canceled! We're watching those videos right now!" Matt said, already dragging Shiro and Pidge into the house.  
"No!" Keith and Lance pleaded in unison.  
"Allura go get those CDs! I cant wait to see the embarrassing things we did!" Keith and Lance groaned.   
As the rest of the gang filed out Keith and Lance stayed behind.  
"Arent you guys coming?" asked Shiro, holding open the door.  
"I would rather die than watch those clips again in the presence of all of you," said Keith.  
"Same, here."  
"Suit yourselves," Shiro said, grabbing the bowl of Cheetos before he headed inside.  
"So... this whole time I've been mad at you because you thought Pidge was a toy," Lance said teasingly at Keith.  
"I did not think they were a toy!"  
"Dude, from the sounds of it, you were infatuated with Pidge."  
"Well, from the sounds of it you were infatuated with me," Keith said teasingly. Lance blushed.  
"We were kids," Lance rolled his eyes, "Besides, you married me because I had a homemade Mothman costume on." Keith and Lance laughed.  
"I can't believe we kissed when we were 4 years old. How ridiculous is that?"  
"Hey, we got married, we didn't just kiss!"  
"Yeah, and it lasted less than a year. You were such a clingy husband."  
"What? You were basically cheating on me with Pidge!"  
"Lance, I'm literally gay." they laughed.   
As their laughter died down. Lance looked at Keith and they made eye contact. There were a few seconds where neither of them had the will to look away. Keith broke it by clearing his throat. After a few seconds of uncertainty, Lance decided to speak up.  
"Wanna go to that park?" Keith shot up, not expecting Lance to speak.  
"What?"   
"Wanna go to the park where we got divorced?" Lance said and playfully nudged Keith. Keith smiled and got up.  
"Let's go."

As they walked away they heard the unmistakable loud gasp come from the Sanchez household. Yup, they had to get out of there. In the heat of the moment, Lance grabbed Keith's hand and they began running.

**Author's Note:**

> so in case you're wondering i found out that an accurate translation of Lancelot into Spanish is Lanzarote and I couldn't NOT use it. I couldn't commit to Lanzarote tho so I went with Lanzaro (which, as a Spanish speaker feels way better on the tongue ykno)  
> I hate it.  
> but I also love it.


End file.
